


What is Real is Real is Real

by fanforfanatic



Series: Destiel Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Castiel and Feelings, Castiel in Denial, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean is a Sweetheart, Domestic Fluff, Epiphanies, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanforfanatic/pseuds/fanforfanatic
Summary: Cas tries to convince himself that God hasn't abandoned him. He learns that it doesn’t matter either way.





	

Castiel’s faith is unwavering.

God can’t be gone for God is everywhere. In everything.

God is in his wings. In the way Cas can be where he needs to be. In the way he zaps, if you will.

God was in the playground where children played because they were saved, though it was at the cost of a seal breaking. God is in every playground after that. Every place where the young frolic, where humanity grows and where Cas can go to grow too.

God is in art. The Creator has created beings who have out-created him. The Mona Lisa. The Starry Night. The Sistine Chapel. The Burj Khalifa. The Empire State Building. The Wire. Orange is the new black. Music.  _ Music. _

God, Cas thinks, is in the impala. How else can the metal box be so much?  _ Mean  _ so much? Survive so much? Save the world.

God is also in the little things. 

Like the burgers Castiel’s vessel and other humans enjoy so.

God is in the people’s smiles. He has to be. Or else how would a twitch of muscle and a bearing of teeth take Cas’ breath away like they do.

God is in colour. In the way moss looks all the more vivid in the dewy early mornings after rain. 

This is what Cas thinks about when he goes home to the bunker. He finds Dean making sandwiches: cold cuts, fancy cheese (with the holes in it), organic tomato, organic lettuce, organic avocado, the whole nine. 

And one pb&j.

Dean hums while he does it, flashing Cas a smile, an ever present twinkle in his vivid dewy early morning moss green eyes.

It takes Cas’ breath away so much so that realisation dawns on him.

God created him but it is Dean who has made him who he is and it is Dean who is in everything Cas sees and it is Dean who has earned his faith.

And his faith, it is unwavering.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://fanforfanatic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
